


'Cruise' AU | "You're an idiot. I'm an idiot. We're co-presidents of the Idiot Club."

by cosmictrap



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Cruise AU, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmictrap/pseuds/cosmictrap
Summary: An alternate take, and what I whole-heartedly believe should've happened in Season 3 finale.





	'Cruise' AU | "You're an idiot. I'm an idiot. We're co-presidents of the Idiot Club."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youcantmakeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantmakeme/gifts).



Nick poured her a glass of wine quietly as they sat on the deck of the. The music was gently and the cool breeze felt welcome. He watched her smile at him, but it was the sad kind that she almost always wore these days. It never reached her eyes anymore; eyes that were tinted red with tears she would pretend she had not cried.

“You’re a genius,” she said, sipping her drink.

He chuckled. “I think I’m smarter at sea.”

“You look, you look like you belong here,” she said softly.

“What’s that, on a ship?”

She nodded and looked up at him. He was staring right at her, eyes filled with the same intensity she was familiar with; the same intensity she’d grown to love. An intensity that wasn’t hers to love anymore. She looked away with a sigh, staring at the swirling drink in her glass. She felt Nick scoot closer to her, but she kept her gaze fixed on the drink.

“I could belong anywhere, actually,” he said slowly, waiting for her to look up. When she didn’t, he reluctantly placed his hand on her knee, feeling her tense immediately. Her eyes shot up to meet his gaze, and he could already see the tears pooling in her eyes.

“I could belong anywhere as long as you’re with me,” he said softly.

Jess scrunched her eyes shut, trying to draw deep breaths. “Nick, _don’t_.”

“Jess, I mean it,” he continued. “I don’t know what came over me that night. I-”

“Nick, no,” said Jess firmly. “You don’t have to say-”

“ _No!_ I _need_ to say this, Jess. I should’ve said this that night itself and I didn’t and… look where we are now,” he finished.

Jess gave him a pained look, but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

“Jess, I love you. You mean the world to me. I don’t care about picket fences, or dogs or horses. If you’re with me, I don’t care about any of that.”

“But…. y-you said _trucks_ and _Mars and…”_ Jess started, flustered.

“Jessica, I hate driving trucks,” confessed Nick. “Truckers are a bartender’s worst nightmare, and I hate them, let alone become one. _In space!_ “

“Then why would you-”

But Nick didn’t let her talk, as he continued with a newfound confidence that was born as he saw the glimmer of hope in Jess’s eyes; it only reignited his own.

“And _no_ I don’t want you to live on Mars with our kids, that’s fucking stupid!” he said, shaking his head. “Forget driving to Mars on a _freakin’_ truck, I don’t even believe in space travel, for God’s sake!”

“Nick!” she exclaimed, starting to laugh a little through her tears.

Then he took both of Jess’s hands in his, and looked at her face. She had a small nervous smile on her face, and there were tracks down her cheeks. He leaned forward to kiss away the fresh wave of tears.

“Look, Jess. All I know is that I love you. These past few days have been killing me. I just can’t stand the-”

“I love you too,” she said softly and looked at him with a sad smile. “I can’t fall asleep. The bed feels too cold and empty, and I don’t know how long I can… go on like this,” she finished with a whisper.

Nick’s hand curled around the side of her neck as he leaned to kiss her. Gentle, assuring. Apologetic. Setting her wine glass to the side, her hand went to his shoulder and the other to cup his face, as she welcomed the familiar taste of his lips, kissing him slowly, letting him know she had missed him. That she would never let him go again.

“I’m so, so sorry,” he said, drawing back for breath. He planted another chaste kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers. “I was an idiot to let you call it.”

“You’re an idiot,” Jess agreed, with the softest of smiles. “ _I’m_ an idiot. We’re the co-presidents of the Idiot Club.”

Nick kissed her forehead. “That we are. But I love you anyway.”

“We should go find the rest of the members,” she chuckled.

The rest of the Idiot Club had the worst cruise of their lives when they found themselves locked up in a small bedroom, with barely any space, for the rest of the cruise’s duration. To make matters worse for them, the Presidents of the Idiot Club couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr if you want to send any prompts!! - www.cosmictrap.tumblr.com


End file.
